All Too Well
by IHeartUCato
Summary: The inspiration for this came from "All Too Well" by Taylor Swift "I'd tell them quite simply that I am imagining that the target is his face. The face of the boy who hurt me so. The face of the boy I thought I knew. The face of the boy who shattered my heart without even a second thought." R&R and ENJOY! Pretty OOC


**A/N- So, listening to the best singer of all time, Taylor Swift, I got the inspiration for this story! And if any of you would like to make a cover for this story, I'll give you credit on my profile AND I'll love you forever!**

**I don't own Divergent.**

I scream again as I throw yet another knife at the target, hitting it dead center again. So many people would ask me how I can hit the target over and over again, never missing the center once. And if someone did ask, I'd tell them quite simply that I am imagining that the target is _his_ face. The face of the boy who hurt me so. The face of the boy I thought I knew. The face of the boy who shattered my heart without even a second thought.

With each throw, and each solid _thump_ of a knife hitting the target, I'd scream a different insult wishing he were here to witness my hatred and bitterness that's directed all at him. "Stupid." _Thump_. "Conniving." _Thump_. "Backstabbing." _Thump_. "Asshole!" _Thump_.

I turn to the table to gather more knives until I notice that they're all gone. I almost laugh. I came here what seems like only a couple minutes ago and I've thrown all the knives. Must've been longer than I thought. But I can't find it in myself to enjoy that fact.

I've always been taught to keep my emotions in check because bothering others with your own problems would be selfish and then in Dauntless I learned that emotions make you weak; they make you vulnerable.

"A little too late for that lesson." I mutter to myself.

I start to remember what I saw, and no matter how hard I try to push the images away, they come and remind me of the hurt I was trying to get away from.

_I had just been coming back from the dining hall. I would normally sit with Will, Christina, Uriah and Tobias, but for some reason Tobias had been absent. I had thought that was weird, but just decided he must've had to work late in the control room; it wouldn't have been the first time he did that._

_Actually, thinking about it, he'd been working late a lot lately. And then he was always too tired to do anything later. So after diner I went to his apartment and used the extra key he gave me to get in._

_I really wish I hadn't. But she was also kind of glad, because lying on the bed was a shirtless Tobias and Shauna wearing only her underclothes making out._

_I had just stood there gaping at them long enough for Tobias to finally notice me. When he looked up, shock crossed his features and he started to say my name before I sprinted out of there like there was no tomorrow and ended up here._

Wiping away the few tears that leaked onto my cheeks, I go over to retrieve my knives. While I'm pulling them out, the back of my neck tingles in a familiar way that could only mean that _he _is in the room. Although I don't turn to look at him, it becomes pretty obvious for him to know that I know he's there. My shoulders tense and my grip on the knives tighten until I can _feel _my the blood draining from my knuckles until they go white.

"Tris." My name coming from his lips sends a shiver down my spine, _lips that were kissing another girl._ I remind myself. And _that_ makes me snap.

"Don't!" I yell whipping around to face him. He stands there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. The look on his face reminds me of when he was just Four, my instructor and he was disappointed in what was happening. "Don't you dare _'Tris'_ me you lying, backstabbing jerk!"

He sighs and straightens before he starts walking towards me. "Look, Tris, it's not what you think-"

"Oh, it's not what I think!? Because I _think_ I saw you _cheating _on me with Shauna!" I yell at him pointing the knife at his chest, stopping him from getting any closer to me.

"Put the knife down Tris." He says to me. I don't so he raises an eyebrow at me instead. "Fine. Don't. But know I have a reason and you weren't supposed to find out or get hurt." He says in such a reasonable voice it makes me want to believe him.

But I won't. "Oh yeah, I'm sure you have a great _'reason'_." I say, practically _tasting_ the venom coming off my words.

That's when I guess he finally snaps. I can see the flash of anger in his eyes, even though he doesn't show any other signs of it. "Yes, I do. You're afraid of intimacy Tris! I'm a guy; we have needs! Shauna was willing, but I never had any actual feelings for her. I love you Tris, and I just didn't want to force you into doing anything you're uncomfortable doing." Near the end, his voice becomes soft, and his hand comes up to cup my cheek, but I jerk away before he can touch me.

I see the hurt on his face but I ignore it. "How long?" I choke out. I'm not ready to forgive him and I'm not sure I ever will.

"Two weeks." He says nonchalantly, like it doesn't really matter. What an idiot. "But I don't care about her like I do you Tris."

I just shake my head sadly at him. "I don't even know what that means anymore." And with that I put my knives down and leave.

I walk around aimlessly through the Dauntless compound, remembering all the different times we were together here.

The training rooms. Where I only knew him as the cold, cruel trainer Four.

The knife throwing targets. Where I let him throw knives at my head.

The chasm. Where he rescued me from Peter, Drew and Al. Where he first kissed me.

The fear simulation room. Where he showed me his fears and I found out who he really is.

The dining hall. This is where he kissed me in front of everywhere.

I remember it all too well. But I guess none of it really matters anymore. I give a bitter laugh standing on the ledge of the chasm, leaning on the railing. "I guess it never really mattered to him in the first place."

**A/N- Ta da! Four is pretty OOC isn't he? Well that was kinda the point. Now, what did you guys think? Your opinions matter a lot to me, even if you hated it, I want to know. I'd also love any more ideas for one-shots you can come up with, or if there's a certain couple you want me to write about. If you want something Four/Tris though, give me some sort of idea for it. Or give me a song and some people! LOVE YA, BYE-BYE!**


End file.
